Hermione Rheanan Potter: James Potter's Twin Sister
by Chameleon-Bookworm
Summary: Hermione travels back in time after the final battle in order to prevent as many of the lost lives as possible. She ends up as James Potter's twin sister, Hermione Rheanan Potter, and has new powers which allow her to defeat Voldemort and preserve the Wizarding World. Eventually she will fall in love, but the question is: With who? Non-cannon, time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I've been so distraught since the war, Ron got back together with Lavender Brown after I told him I just wanted to be friends, Harry and Ginny are together, and it seems like everyone who loved me has paired off with someone else. I'm not quite sure how to deal with this, so instead I decided I would help what's left of the Hogwarts staff rebuild Hogwarts.

Today I am supposed to be clearing out Dumbledore's office. Others, and myself, have already repaired the damage done to the Great Hall, most of the staircases, the towers, etc. Everyone's been wary of clearing out the Headmaster's office because nobody knows what we'll find. I knew I had to get this over with, so I volunteered to this morning, the conversation went something like this, "So, anybody up for cleaning out the Headmaster's Office?" asked McGonagall

"Sure, why not. I mean, we have to do it sometime, don't we?" Everyone nodded then scurried back to his or her tasks. I sighed and began walking to The Office as I have now dubbed it.

It pains me to see the school like this, I mean even the gargoyle's guarding The Office seem to be off. It's horrible and I really wish things could go back to the way they were Before. Before everything got so out of hand, Before Voldemort, Before everyone died, Before everyone left me friendless and homeless. I know it's probably selfish, but I hate It. I hate that the cost for winning this war was so high! I just hate it. I've just been standing here in front of the gargoyle's waiting for me to say the password, but I don't know what it is, so I say, "Please open, all I'm trying to do is help." And I think the gargoyle's can see the defeated look on my face and that is most likely why they are letting me in at all.

It looks exactly as it did the last time I was in here, before the Final Battle. I start crying, I just can't stand it anymore. I'm sobbing and all the Headmaster's portraits have congregated just over my shoulder tying to calm me down, the only ones not attempting to stop me from bawling are Dumbledore and Snape. I pull myself together and Dumbledore beckons me to come forward to his desk and sit in the chair directly across from his portrait, so I do.

"Hermione, I have a very important task for you if you choose to accept it, but choose wisely for this may affect the world as you know it." I gasped at this last bit that Dumbledore's portrait said, I couldn't believe he still had some trick left up his sleeve that he hadn't revealed before.

"Sir, what is it?"

Even his portrait-eyes twinkle, I can't believe him! "There is exactly one way to reverse the damage that has been inflicted upon our world, and I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about." Does he always have to be so mysterious? "Well… you see... what I'm really trying to say is…"

"Out with it! What can I possibly do to change the past?! Oh my God, you don't mean… but I thought it was impossible… how far are we talking about here?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am talking about, and over 20 years. That should be sufficient time to destroy Voldemort before the prophecy about Harry is ever made and allow you to befriend whomever you may need to finish your quest. Now, I must warn you that there will be no way back to this time, and if you did find one, there may not be a future to come back to. And no there will not be two Hermione Grangers running around when you are born, because there will never be a Hermione Granger. You will have to live out the rest of your life in that time period even if you do complete your quest. Yes, I know that things will be hard, but do you, Miss Granger, accept?"

I was petrified with my mouth hanging wide open. How was I even going to travel 20+ years into the past, I mean it's never been done before, has it? I realized I must look like a complete idiot so I decided to say something, "Sir, how would I even be able to travel that far back? Has it ever been done before? What if I mess up? How would I be able to live with myself if we somehow didn't win this war because I changed too much? What would I do then?"

I was incredibly confused and not completely sure how to voice everything coherently. Oh well. "Miss Granger, it just so happens that there are other ways to time travel than by using a ministry-approved Time-Turner. There are many other ways, they just aren't approved because they could 'change too much' or some nonsense like that. Honestly! The nerve of some people! Anywho, you would have to offer a small ritual sacrifice, chant the incantation, and pray for the Great Magics to respond. The Great Magics will question you and if they deem you worthy, then you shall be able to make your request. You have to be very specific about where you want to travel to, or else they could throw you all the way back to the Founder's Era instead of the Marauder's Era, but that's just the way things work. Are you willing to accept?"

I was completely dumbfounded and I couldn't believe there where other forms of time travel available to people. Wait, what was that about a ritual sacrifice? "Whoa, whoa, wait a second. You said something about a ritual sacrifice, what do I need to sacrifice? Is it a blood sacrifice, or a human sacrifice, or something else entirely?"

"Nothing to worry about too much, dear. Just you giving up your identity and becoming a whole different person, no big deal." He said far too calmly.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? I would have to give up my identity and you say NO BIG DEAL? What the heck does that even mean?" I was more than angry, in fact, I was furious. How could he say that giving up my IDENTITY was NO BIG DEAL?

"It really isn't that big of a deal when you consider how far back you'd have to travel and if you give up your identity now then you most likely won't have to go through the hassle of dealing with everyone on your own. This way, you'll have a family there who will already know you by the time you get there and they can help you with all of this, including but not limited to, defeating Voldemort. I know it's been hard for you to no longer have your parents with you because of them turning their backs on you after you restored their memories, but this will be a chance for you, and the entire Wizarding World, to start fresh. To defeat Voldemort once and for all in his early stages, without too many casualties, and then you can live out your life happily without having to deal with death around every corner. You can make friends and allies who will help you use your intelligence as opposed to them taking it for granted. What do you say?"

I really had to think about this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start my life over, and I knew it would be great for the Wizarding World to have someone who knew what happened in the timeline which she wasn't inwho would help them to make it better. I had made my choice. "Yes, I now just need to know the incantation and I'll be ready."

His eyes were twinkling again as he said, "Magicis invocato magno assistricem sapientium potentium et in malis (I invoke the power and wisdom of the great magics to assist me in my need)." He sighed and said, "That is the incantation you will need to call upon the Great Magics. Goodbye."

I decided to do it now before I lost my nerve, "I revoke all rights to my identity and relinquish control of this life to the Great Magics so they will help me. Magicis invocato magno assistricem sapentium potentium et in malis." And then I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Everywhere I looked was buzzing with magic. It was so bright my eyes felt like they should be hurting, even though they weren't. (_Great magics_, Hermione) _We are here, young one. We have seen your request written upon your heart and all the reasons for it. You radiate truth and power. We shall grant you the ability to go back, but we will also give you something else._

What is it you are giving me?

_We shall give you greater power than you ever before possessed. You will have ability beyond that of Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts founders, even Merlin himself. We want you to succeed and help us to regain our respect from the Wizarding World. Be careful though, because with this kind of power many people will hate you for it and be jealous of you. A great many others will want this power for themselves, including Voldemort, and will try to make you their pawn. Don't ever give anyone control over you because they could ruin the world much more than it already has been. You will need to learn to control these powers and possibly even hide them._

_We shall also give you one more Gift. The gift of Sight. You will be able to see possible futures and then you can choose the best course of action to grant the best possible future for yourself and the Wizarding World. We have never come across someone with as much prospective ability and knowledge as you. This gives us hope as bright as a wildfire. We may visit you and possibly even guide you at some points in your journey, but this is where we shall end for now. Enjoy your new life and new memories._


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly blinked open my eyes to see a ten-year-old James Potter's face about five inches from mine. I assumed I had shrunk seeing as he and I looked about the same height. He looked so calm and peaceful sleeping there, next to me. I assumed I was his sister and then, going off that assumption, I thought I was probably his twin. My first thought was _Cool, I'm gonna be Harry's aunt!_ But then I thought, _Wait a second, why are we still sharing a bed at ten?_ Best not to dwell on things out of my control at the moment. A sudden rushing in of facts overwhelmed me such as: my nickname for James was Jamie and his for me was either Hermy or Rhea, my favorite color was forest green whereas Jamie's favorite was a deep red, Jamie and I both loved it when mum made waffles from scratch without the help of the houselves, and how we were so close that when they'd tried to make us sleep in separate beds I had shown an exemplary act of wandless magic and "marked" Jamie as MINE by giving him a magical ankle tattoo that was gold and heated up whenever I was in trouble. This explained why we were in the same bed, now all I had to do was wake him up so we could do something to stop my increasing boredom.

I decided to tickle him because that's how the Weasley's always woke eachother up. I tickled Jamie

until he finally squealed and screamed, "Rhea! Why'd you wake me up?"

"It's already 8:30 in the morning on the day before our eleventh birthdays, how in the world can you be asking me WHY I'm waking you up? Isn't it obvious?" I almost mumbled the last part.

He seemed to understand exactly what I had meant which was great because I didn't feel like elaborating on my worries about Hogwarts much. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll both be in Gryffindor together. No need to worry, nothing can separate us, not even the Sorting Hat. We will always be together, no matter what, Rhea. I love you, you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister, Jamie! But, I love you too. Like you said, no matter what, we'll always be together." The last part of this I said slightly darkly. I definitely didn't like the thought of ever again being separated from my big brother for any lengthy period of time. It actually was scaring me a bit how close this Hermione was to her brother, to Jamie. I, in my past life, had never been this close to anyone, not even Harry. I was positively terrified, I wasn't sure how to handle it, so I decided to just go with it and hope I would eventually stop being quite so terrified anout the bond between Jamie and I.

"So, what should we do today, as it is our last day as ten-year-olds, I propose we do something extra-special. Any ideas?" Wow, I had no idea what we should do today, but I was excited. My new memories told me that anything Jamie thought was "special" enough for our last day being ten must be amazingly awesome.

Although, I did have one idea, "How about we go to the Wizards and Witches Faire in London? What do you think?"

He grinned from ear-to-ear and said, "Sure, now we just have to convince Mum or Dad to take us."

"Don't worry, that will be easy. All I'll have to do is smile at Daddy and he'll cave and either go with us himself, or send a small group of house-elves to accompany us. I have him wrapped around my little pinky finger, he'll do whatever I ask him to. No worries there." We both smiled at eachother and decided to get dressed so we could get going as soon as I convinced Daddy that we should go to the Faire.

We got up, out of bed, and I decided we needed to get dressed, "Jamie, go over to your side of the room and get changed. I want to go to the Faire as soon as possible, so let's get moving." I was grinning and pointed off towards his side of the room which had his wardrobe in it. I got up off the king-sized bed Jamie and I shared and walked over to the right side of the room, which happened to be my side. Jamie's side was the left, and the bed was in the very center of the room. There was an adjoining bathroom off my side of the room just beside my side of the bed. The hallway was off of Jamie's side of the room, same as the bathroom was off my side. Our parents' room was down the hall and to the right.

I decided to wear my blue dress that fell to just above my knee and it had a wide silver belt, silver embroidery on the blouse part and on the hem, and a silver embroidered neckline. I wore my white knee-high socks, and silver ballet flats. Also, I added my magical silver locket that Jamie had given me last year as a birthday present (I had given him a set of two-way mirrors that allowed you to talk to whoever had the other one as soon as you activated it.). My locket was magical in the sense that it would grow warm if any of the people on the pictures in the locket were in danger. I had a picture of Jamie on one side and a picture of our parents on the other side. The picture of Jamie was cut so that you only saw him, but I was in the original picture too, and since this was a magic picture not a muggleone you coud see that Jamie was laughing. In the picture of my parents (the Potters, not the Grangers) they seemed really happy with eachother. It was a picture of them on their 40th anniversary and they looked so happy together.

My outfit was now done so I looked over to Jamie who was sitting on the bed snoring, but at least he was dressed now. He was wearing khaki slacks and a blue polo shirt with silver embroidery and black shoes. Alright, now for the real issue: finding daddy. Jamie and I decided to start with the upstairs family parlor. We looked around a bit then headed down the grand staircase to find dad. Maybe he would be in the sun room. It took another fifteen minutes of looking after the sun room to find our father, Charlus Potter. I decided we needed to get going soon so I sped things up by going over to sit on daddy's lap as soon as we got into the turquoise room where he happened to be. "So, daddy, can we go to the Wizards and Witches Faire in London today? Pretty please?" I asked him while giving him the puppy dog eyes that **no one** can resist, especially not Potter men.

He sighed and looked at me, "Not the puppy dog eyes. oh no, it's not going to work today." he paused then sighed again, "Alright, fine. I'll take you, just please stop giving me the puppy dog eyes." I smiled andd nodded. "Now, where did you say this Faire was again?"

"Oh, you know. In London." I saw the look on his face. It was priceless. I could tell he thought that I meant Muggle London, so I quickly clarified, "Oh, don't worry, daddy. It's in the Wizarding part." I giggled and he still looked confused, so I elaborated, "You know, that new area near Diagon Alley? Well, they converted it into a fairground somewhat like the ones that muggles use, but they don't use electricity." He looked satisfied with my answer so I got up off his lap and motioned for him to get up and for Jamie to follow me.

Jamie looked so excited, he was practically bouncing up and down, "So, can we leave now, dad?"

Our dad looked at me, then at James, then back at me again. I could tell he knew how excited we were, so he sighed and said, "Sure, let me go get my wallet and meet me in the Main Hall."

Charlus exited and James and I were so giddy we practically ran down the hall to the entranceway otherwise referred to as the Main Hall. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to go to the Faire and see if there was much similarity between this and a muggle fair. I was sure there was bound to be some similarity, but I wasn't sure how much. Oh, here's dad. "Ready to go, daddy?"

He nodded, then grabbed the Floo powder before handing it to James who said, "Wizards and Witches Faire, London." then vanished with the tumultuous green flames.

Daddy held out the jar for me to get some Floo Powder, "Wizards and Witches Faire, London." is what I said before disappearing in a cloud of green flame. It was weird that it didn't make me feel seasick in this life as Hermione Rheanan Potter, but it had made feel seasick as Hermione Jean Granger.

A few seconds later I came out the floo network on the other side and was ecstatic to see so much magic floating around. Most people can't see magic like I can, but even back when I was Hermione Granger I could at least see the strength of a person's magic in their aura. Now, I could actually see trails of magic leading to and from every single person around me, and most of the objects. I could also see how much magic a person had depending on whether or not their aura was really bright or really dim. Mine was surprisingly bright, but the Great Magics did say they were giving me unimaginable power, so I guess it really wasn't that much of a surprise, but still. I mean, how was I going to hide this from Dumbledore? Oh, well. I guess I would just figure it out as I went along, and really, would it be so bad for Dumbledore to notice my vast amount of power? It would just mean that he would take me more seriously, right? Oh, wait. The Great Magics said I could be used as a pawn, what if they meant Dumbledore would try to use me? I hope not, but it does make a good deal of sense. He **is **always talking about the "Greater Good" or some other nonsense like that, but then again... He **is** the one who helped me be able to talk to the Great Magics, so he must not be **all** bad, right? Oh, hell. This stuff is really confusing. Maybe I should get back to reality for a moment so that Jamie and daddy don't worry too much.

Dad was just coming out of the fireplace as I came back to reality, which was great because that meant the only one who saw me space out was Jamie and we never told on eachother, although I could tell that he would be thoroughly questioning me later. He gave me **the look** which meant we would have a talk later an=bout why I was being so spacey. I guess I would have to come up with some sort of cover story, then. I guess I was frowning because daddy said, "What's wrong pumpkin?" when he looked at me.

Whoops, I thought I had that under control. "Nothing, daddy. It's just overwhelming me having this much magic around. It's really bright." Apparently this Hermione had told her family about her ability to see magic. Jamie also had this ability, but to a slightly lesser extent. He could only judge how powerful a person was, he couldn't actually see all the threads of magic around us like I could.

Jamie looked at me for a second then nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it is pretty bright. I can only see auras, but let me tell you, some of these are bright... None are as bright as Hermione's of course, though. She always has the brightest aura, no matter where we go... Anyway, what should we do first?"

Daddy looked at me then said, "Well, pumpkin, since it was your idea, how about you say where you wanna go first?"

I smiled then decided, "Okay, I want to go to the ferris wheel so I can see all of London." I looked up at daddy and smiled while saying this.

He nodded, "Alright, lead the way, you two. But, don't get too far ahead. I don't want either of you to get lost."

Jamie and I both glanced at eachother and said, in unison, "Okay!" before dashing off toward the giant ferris wheel in the middle of the fairgound. I was really excited for this because I had heard that magical ferris wheels allowed you to see any place you wanted in the entire world. I wanted to see New York and the Empire State Building.

We were on the ferris wheel now and I was looking out the windows and saw the empire state building. I t was taller than I had imagined it would be, but it was really cool. Jamie was looking at the Great barrier reef in Australia and had a spectacular underwater view. Dad was looking at the penguins in Antarctica and I could practically **feel** the cold radiating from his window. It was a really cool experience. After we got off, it was James's turn to decide...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the day and we had just gotten home when we finally saw Mum. She was wearing a long, flowing silver dress that looked like moonlight. She was 5 feet 10 inches tall and had silver streaks in her long, black, hair, but she still looked like an angel to me. I guess I should probably have said this earlier, but Dad was 6 feet 4 inches tall, had black hair streaked with grays that looked more silvery than gray on him while adding to the image of a very distinguished person. He looked warm and comforting, but had a side that was **all** business, nothing else. Only people he was close to ever saw the warm, loving, side of my father, but if they did, you could easily tell that you were either a close friend or a part of his family. I just realized that I didn't even know what I looked like yet. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to look in the mirror after my nice, long, bath was all stuff for later though, so back to the present.

Jamie was giving me a look that told me that there was absolutely **no** doubts that we would be having a talk tonight because this was not the first, but the **second** time that I had full-on spaced out today. Mum decided to say something, "So you both know that tomorrow is a big day. You'll be getting your Hogwarts letters and you'll turn 11, so we are throwing you a party. the party won't be until the afternoon, though, so don't worry. You'll still have tons of time to hang out, read your letters, and get ready, so don't worry about that at all. We shall be having dinner in twenty minutes, so I suggest all of you freshen up a bit. See you soon." She kissed dad on the cheek then headed into the dining room to supervise the house elves. We had apparently just gotten a few new ones named Mitsy, Natty, and Wentin so she was making sure their training was going well.

I decided to follow my mother's advice and go freshen up, and maybe Jamie and I would have that talk he was so keen on. We both hugged our father then went up to our room to "freshen up". When we were in our room, he finally began asking his questions, "Alright, I know you're not fine, so what's **really** up?"

I sighed, but I knew I would have to answer or else he would just keep asking. "I have something big, and you can't tell **anyone**. Because, if you do, I would be in major danger from so many things." He nodded, so I continued, "I'm from a different timeline, where there was **no** Hermione Potter. In fact, you didn't even have a sister there. You grew up and married someone then had a kid and were murdered by a dark lord named Voldemort. Your son, Harry, grew up at his aunt and uncle's house on his mother's side. He was verbally and physically abused. When he was 11 he got his Hogwarts letter and Hagrid, the groundskeeper, came to explain things to him. In Hogwarts, he became my best friend along with another boy named Ron. We went on many adventures, got in many battles, and eventually killed all of Voldemort's horcruxes. You had to kill the horcruxes in order to kill the person. Well, there was a prophecy that said "Neither can live while the other survives", this was why you and your wife were murdered, so everyone thought that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort. In the Battle of Hogwarts, also known as the Final Battle, he killed Voldemort. He and a girl who was Ron's younger sister got together and were soon married. Ron and I got together for a brief period of time, but I ended it and said we should just be friends. Ron married a girl named Lavender and I stayed behind to help rebuild Hogwarts. We had rebuilt most of the castle, and were finally to a point where someone, me, would have to go and clean out the Headmaster's office. I volunteered and Dumbledore's portrait talked to me and convinced me that there were other ways to time travel than by a ministry-approved time turner which would only turn back time a few hours. He told me about a way where you would have to give up your current identity and life to ask the Great Magics for help in your quest. I did and they gave me a few gifts: traveling back in time so I could stop as many of the losses as possible, immense power, greater than Merlin himself (or any other wizard) ever had, Sight so that I can see what I have changed and can change, and increased my ability to see Magic all around me. They did this for one main reason: after I have finished my quest, they want me to tell everyone where I got the ability to do all of this, from them. They want to be worshipped by Wizards again, thought of again, used and invoked when more magic than they have is needed. And then, this morning, I woke up in a bed with you and still had all my memories, but I also had the memories of Hermione Rheanan Potter. I now need top somehow find a way to mesh both of my personalities together, master all my powers, find a way **not** to become a pawn in someone else's game, and kill all of Voldemort's horcruxes and Voldemort himself. I will get visions from my gift of Sight, so I'm going to need to somehow stop people from finding this out because I'll never be able to control **when** I get my visions, so I'm not quite sure how this is all going to work out. Yes, I am worried. Any ideas that might help?"

He looked at me oddly. I had said all of this in one breath and now I was very tired. He thought for a minut e before saying, "Alright, so you're from the future and you're previous timeline was the same as our new one up until you were born in this one," he looked at me for confirmation, so I nodded my head, "You have insane amounts of power, have the Sight, the ability to See magic, and you need to stop Voldemort before he **really** comes into his power," he looked at me again, and I nodded, "Wow," he noded and looked like he was positive of what he was about to say, "I will help you in any way you can. Not only because I was dead in the other timeline, but because in this one you are not only my sister, but my twin and I would and will do anything for you that I possibly can. I love you, Rhea." He was smiling at me. "Now, I think we should get ready to head back downstairs because if we don't get going now, we'll be late."

I was a bit teary-eyed, but I nodded and wiped my eyes before taking Jamie's hand so that we could go downstairs for dinner. Once downstairs, we headed towards the formal dining room and saw our parents sitting at the table, waiting for us. We had prime rib and yorkshire pudding for dinner. It was divine. After dinner, our parents hugged us, kissed us on the foreheads, and told us to go up to our room then take turns bathing.

Once we got to our room, Jamie said, "So, you wanna go first?" I nodded and turned to go to the bathroom, "Don't forget your pajamas, though!" I nodded and ran over to my wardrobe to get my satin maroon sleep pants and satin maroon sleep shirt that buttoned from the bottom up. I went into the bathroom and saw that it was humongous. Everything was carved from white marble that had gold veins running through it. There was a rather large bath, probably big enough for three or four people. Also there was a double sink with a huge mirror going across everything behind it. There was a wall of mirrors, and a wall full of shelves and shelves of towels. The bath had faucets a lot like the ones in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. I decided to have a bath with vanilla-coconut infusions. It smelled absolutely heavenly. I took a nice, long, 45 minute bath and when I got out I really looked at myself for the first time in this body. I was already 4 feet 8 inches tall, James was 4 feet 10 inches tall, and I had curly black hair that had shades of purple in it and went down to my belly button. I was really pale and had fair skin that looked like it could burn in about an hour of being in the sun. I looked very different than I did in my last life. Also, I had purple eyes which were very unusual, even in the Wizarding World. I finished getting dressed and stepped back out into Jamie's and my room. He had already bathed, I was going to ask him about it, but then I assumed that he must have gone to one of the other many bathrooms to bathe and get dressed. He was wearing the blue version of my pajamas. He was sitting on our bed reading one of the textbooks first years use, it was _The Standard Book Of Spells: Year 1_. I got in bed with him and curled up next to him, just like this Hermione always did, and he put his book away so we could fall asleep. We fell into a deep sleep which lasted until seven AM the next morning.

**Author's** **Note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story and this happens to be the last chapter I have written so far, so I might not update for a bit, but I will try to as soon as possible.

-Chameleon-Bookworm


	5. Chapter 5

We woke up abruptly at seven AM on the morning of our birthday. For the first few groggy minutes that we were awake, I wasn't at all sure why I was awake. But then I realized what day it was. It was mine and Jamie's birthday! I was excited, we were both turning eleven and we would get our Hogwarts letters today, get our wands, and have a wonderful birthday party this evening. It would be fantastic. About a minute after my big epiphany, Jamie and I turned to look at eachother and screamed, "Happy Birthday! It's our birthday! Yay!" We were both really excited and started jumping up and down on our bed giggling and laughing with eachother. Eventually one of us (hint, hint: Jamie) started a pillow fight which escalated into a tickling war which meant we would have an all out wandless magic war. Of course, I won by a landslide because of my extensive knowledge of nonverbal, wandless, magic. It was really awesome that I would be able to start showing off some of my magical prowess. We had to begin getting ready for our day, so we both went to our sides of the room to get dressed. I wore a mint-green dress with white accents and embroidery. I was also wearing a white-gold goblin crafted tiara with a matching necklace that had a beautiful pendant on it that depicted an enchanted sphinx that yawned and sometimes roared. It had a very old, very powerful, charm on it that would protect the wearer from all harm. It had been passed to the women of the Potter family for many generations, always given to a daughter if there was one, a daughter-in-law if not. Potters didn't often have baby girls, but when they did it was miraculous. Potter girls were always the most powerful of their generation and often had powers beyond that of a normal witch or wizard, but I was extra-special, even if the only ones who knew it were my brother and I. My parents knew that I was different from him within a month of our births. If anything tried to harm me, a shield was created that would protect me from anything that came within the boundaries of my shield. This necklace, added tremendously to the power of my shield and the size of my shield, so that it could protect both me and whomever was closest to me.

I also wore a pair of white ballet flats that matched the accents and embroidery on the dress. My hair was half-up half-down with the tiara resting perfectly on my head. James was wearing a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt that looked so cute on him, with him being so small and all, and I loved it. It reminded me that there was at least one person I could count on in my new life, my brother. He was my best friend as Hermione Rheanan Potter and I loved it. I loved having someone I could share everything with and who I could depend on who didn't depend solely on me. We both did depend on eachother, but we still had the ability to think independently. It was so exhilarating and wonderful, as Hermione Jean Granger I hadn't had any siblings so this was really new to me. The closest things I had had to a brother before were Harry and Ron. The biggest difference between them and Jamie though, was that Harry and Ron had depended solely on me and I had never been able to depend on them for anything important. James and I could depend on eachother, talk to eachother, and we shared a bond closer than anything else I had ever experienced. I loved it. We were now on our way downstairs for breakfast. I knew we would have to open our Hogwarts letters, and that meant thinking about Hogwarts, which lead to thinking about the Sorting, which lead to all of my insecurities about being in a (possibly) different House than Jamie. I was worried that we might end up in different houses, the only thing that stopped the Sorting Hat from putting me in Slytherin last time was the fact that I would get eaten alive for being a Muggleborn, but now I didn't even have that layer of security because in this life I was a full-fledged Pureblooded heiress. What if we did end up in different houses? What would Jamie and I do then? If I was in Slytherin, would we still be close, or would we grow away from eachother like I knew Sirius and Regulus Black would in the next few years. Oh, well. It didn't do to dwell on things out of my control, now did it? I decided I should get back to the present and stop day-dreaming. Jamie was looking at me weird and I could tell that he knew that I had been thinking about the Sorting at Hogwarts that would come much faster than either of us would expect it.

"Rhea, you ready to go downstairs?" He came over and hugged me, no doubt thinking the same things I had been just moments before.

"Yup. I'm ready Jamie." Now I was really getting excited, "So, ready to go downstairs and act like proper eleven year-olds about to get their Hogwarts letters?" My eyes were twinkling and he nodded, so I went on, "Right then, how about we go downstairs before mum and dad come up here to find us." I phrased this as more of a statement than a question before grabbing his arm and half dragging him downstairs behind me. We got to the part of the stairs where I knew our parents would be able to see us as soon as we rounded the corner, so I turned around, gave Jamie one more, long, look, patted down my dress, and marched the both of us (gracefully) down the stairs.

When we were at the bottom, mum almost began crying just looking at the two of us, "I love the both of you so much, come here," She engulfed the two of us in a huge bear-hug, "When you two leave for Hogwarts at the end of summer, I just want you to remember to watch out for eachother, even if you do end up in different houses. Actually, especially if you do end up in different houses. I love you both so much and think its absolutely wonderful that you two are so close, so I never want you to lose that relationship the two of you have with eachother, or with your father and I. And always remember that you two can tell us anything, your father and I will always be here to listen. We love you so much. My babies are growing up, Charlus." She had started crying somewhere near the end, so it was all a bit hard to hear, but her message got across nonetheless.

Dad cleared his throat and said, "Also, I hope you both know that I love you very much as well. Jamie, I want you to protect your sister," and then he turned towards me and away from Jamie, "And I want you to try your best to keep Jamie out of trouble," I nodded, so he turned back to both of us, "I know that you two won't be going to Hogwarts for another few months, but they will go by much faster than you expect. Oh, and here are your letters. When it gets closer to school time we shall go and get your supplies for the year."

Here is an excerpt from my letter:

Dear Hermione Rheanan Potter,

You have been invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this upcoming school year. The year begins August 31st and ends May 31st. Transportation to Hogwarts is provided via the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾ on the 31st of August. Enclosed is your book list. I hope to see you at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

end excerpt

Jamie and I both read our letters and the enclosed supply lists before jumping up and down with eachother, squealing. Our parents both gave us a look that said "Enjoy this while you can." I was giggling and I could tell James wasn't sure what was so funny, so I decided to elaborate, "It's just really funny, I don't feel any different than I did yesterday, but now I'm old enough to actually have a wand, and got to Hogwarts. It's just cool, that's all." I assured them. and now Jamie and I were off to go see a muggle movie at the cinema in town.

We went and saw Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory (A/N: Sorry if the ates are off, but please remember that this is fiction, so not everything will match date-wise). It was a very good movie, Jamie and I both liked it and afterwards we went out to get ice cream. I got chocolate chip cookie dough and Jamie got Dutch-chocolate ice cream. We ate this on the way home, we had walked to the cinema in town then across the street to the little family-owned ice cream shop.

When we got home it was about three o'clock, so Jamie and I had to prepare for the party hosted in our honor this afternoon. To do this, we each got the undergarments we would need then went off to our own bathrooms to bathe. I went to the one that adjoined to our room and he went down the hall to a separate bathroom. I gasped in shock as I opened the door; the bathroom was huge and very regal-looking. It was a beautiful white marble with gold streaks through it. There was a rather large bathtub, a bit like the one in the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, but not quite as large and this one looked even more beautiful, at least to me. There were many faucets, but my previous knowledge of Hermione potter's life told me that I would like the one on the far right mixed with the one in the very middle the most. The far right one was vanilla scented water and the very middle one was Rosemary-infused water. The combination of the two of these was so good-smelling that I couldn't believe how wonderful this was, this Hermione got to bathe in this every single day: no wonder I smelled so good!

I took my bath and then towel-dried myself before putting on my undergarments and using a quick, wandless, charm to dry my hair and cause it to cascade down my back in hundreds of perfect little ringlets. After that I went back out into my room, Jamie still wasn't back yet, so I put on the pretty Golden dress robes that my mother had picked out for me with the blue embroidery along the edges and the collar. I was now almost ready to go just when James walked in. He had apparently brought his dress robes with him to the bathroom seeing as he was now already dressed. He was also wearing a pair of Golden dress robes, but his had maroon embroidery on them instead of blue-turquoise embroidery like mine did. We were now just adding the finishing touches to our outfits for the night; he was adding his shoes and mussing his hair, while I looked for my tiara, locket, and shoes. His shoes were black muggle dress shoes and mine were black, shiny, flats that also were muggle-crafted as well. I wore the same locket as I had earlier which was the charmed one, and I added a Golden, glittering, tiara with blue-turquoise sapphires in it that were shaped like teardrops. James and I knew we weren't actually royalty, but we were descended from the oldest wizarding family in existence: the Peverells. Not to mention we had Gryffindor blood (both sides), Black blood (mum's side), Potter blood (dad's side), Dumbledore blood (dad's side), LeStrange blood (mum's side), Longbottom blood (dad's side), and Malfoy blood (mum's side again). We were descended from all of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses. So, pretty much, we were royalty because we weren't just Purebloods, we were Potters. Potters who also had the blood of at least seven other Noble and Ancient Houses in the past ten generations. No other people in the Wizarding World have that many Noble and Ancient Houses in their bloodlines in that few generations. Basically, Jamie and I were treated like royalty wherever we went in the Wizarding World because we were the infamous Potter twins who were born to our parents at a time when they wouldn't have been able to have children at all if we hadn't come along. We were their miracle children, so of course we got (almost) anything we wanted. We weren't _spoiled_, but we did not want for anything normally. Spoiled children can't understand the meaning behind the word "No", but Jamie and I understood that word very well because sometimes parents just have to say no. Like, for example, when you ask if you're allowed to have a pet Unicorn that eats human flesh. That's when your parents have to put their ideas about you aside and firmly say no.

Most Purebloods talked to their children without any emotion and just expected them to obey orders. Most Pureblood children never really had childhoods like we did: carefree and fun. Most of them had to behave and sit through private tutoring lessons that would help them get a leg up over every other student once they entered Hogwarts.

Back to my original point, though. Jamie and I were, in essence, Royalty to most of Wizarding Britain. The reason I'm saying this is to explain why I was wearing a tiara and why I had to make James put on his crown before we left our room to go downstairs and head for the East Wing where the largest ballroom would be holding all of our guests, who should have arrived by now seeing as it was almost seven o'clock. Our grand entrance would happen at precisely 7:20 PM and we would dance and converse with everyone before heading back to our rooms at the end of the party. Since it was only currently 6:50, Jamie and I leisurely made our way down the stairs and towards the East Wing's ballroom. Our house (if you could call it that, most called it either a mansion or a palace) had six ballrooms of varying sizes and usefulness. The East Wing's ballroom was used most frequently as it held the most people, but the others were used quite often too. It was now about 7:15 and Jamie and i were standing behind the huge double doors that would soon open, allowing Jamie to escort me down the stairs after the two of us were introduced to everyone by the herald who called out everyone's names from the top of the stairs. Of course, I had a very good reason to be nervous: this was the first real "Society" party our parents were letting us attend as no one under eleven is ever allowed at these things and I really didn't want Jamie or I to screw up so that we wouldn't be invited back. I knew this type of place would be great for networking and making potential future allies who may help me win the fight against Voldemort. Many of his future supporters were standing on the other side of these two doors. I knew that I would either have to get most of these people to turn before the y joined Voldemort, or get them to turn double-agent for me and spy on Voldy's inner workings. I personally thought both would be pretty equally hard and daunting, but I really should begin just by making friends/allies, not by trying to turn every single person away from the Dark Arts.

The time is flying by and before I know it the herald is announcing us and Jamie is taking my arm to escort me down the stairs. I begin getting nervous and he can tell because of our awesome twin bond. He whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, we are going to do great. Everyone will love you. And afterwards, we will go to sleep and in the morning we will go and get our wands from Ollivander's, Okay?" I nodded and we finished our descent.

My father stepped up to us with one of his colleagues from the Ministry of Magic and introduced him as Abraxas Malfoy. I smiled and introduced myself to him, then Jamie introduced himself and we all talked for about five minutes. Then someone else came by with mum whom she introduced to us, Cygnus Black (Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa's father). He commented on how regal Jamie and I looked then offered to introduce us to his daughters, so we went off with him towards the center of the ballroom. There, we met first Andromeda, then Narcissa, then Bellatrix. They were all very polite, even Bellatrix and Narcissa. Apparently, Bella's madness wasn't always there. I guess she must have gone mad either at some point during or after Hogwarts, maybe I could save her. She was the youngest at 12 entering her second year at Hogwarts. Narcissa was very cool towards us and seemed much more interested in trying to get the attention of her Hogwarts friends across the room from us. She was entering her fourth year and was 14. Andromeda was very nice and very open towards us, even if she was five years older than us. She was 16 and entering her sixth year. She talked with us about the houses and how we absolutely must hang out with the three of them even if we weren't in Slytherin, or like her in Ravenclaw. Also, she told us that not being in the same house as your sibling wasn't the end of the world, but the Sorting Hat does take your vote into consideration, so you really just have to tell it that you want to stay with your sibling and most of the time it will let you. All in all, these three girls were very nice and decided they would introduce us to some of their friends from Hogwarts. Narcissa seemed to warm up at the mention of seeing her Slytherin friends, so we headed over towards the middle of the room.

Here, they introduced us to: Lucius Malfoy, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett (these two Prewetts were Gryffindors and friends of Andromeda), Rodolphus LeStrange, and a few other people whom I couldn't remember the names of. After that Jamie and I danced for the first time that night and all eyes were on us, which I wasn't really used to because I still was in Herrmione Granger mode: a bookworm who was almost never the center of attention. James loved the attention as we were both good dancers because we had been taking dance lessons since we could walk, along with many other lessons such as magic, some muggle studies like math and history and science, Languages (English of course, Spanish, French, Latin, Arabic, German, Bulgarian, and Russian) we weren't fluent in all of these languages, but we did know quite a bit of them. We were fluent in Latin, English, French, Spanish, and Bulgarian. Back to my point, though. We were dancing and everyone was watching the two eleven-year-olds whom this party was in honor of and then our parents joined us on the dance floor and once they joined in, the trance was broken and many more pairs of people rushed onto the dance floor. We both danced with many people over the next two hours and then, around ten, people were going home in large groups and by ten thirty everyone was gone, so mum called in the house elves to clean up after the party-goers. After this Jamie and I were kissed on the top of our heads by our parents then sent up to bed and reminded to change out of our dress robes.

Once upstairs, Jamie hugged me and said that we should change now, so we both went off to our sides of the room and changed into pajamas. I was wearing a silk silvery night dress and I took my shoes off, my tiara off, and my locket off. Jamie was wearing a pair of silk night pants and button-up night shirt, but his were more of a golden color. We both got into bed and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

* * *

A/N: I thought about splitting this into two chapters, but i decided against it. Sorry that this update took so long, but I will try to update again soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I had a very vivid dream about Jamie's first meeting with Lily Evans. I saw them on the train both standing up for Lily Evans when Antonin Dolohov said something mean about her and called her a mudblood. I was so proud of them, and of course, I was also standing up for Lily and pointing a wand in Antonin's face. He said, "What do you think you can do, blood traitor? You're better than she is, but not by much!" He cackled and that was when I hit him with a very nasty bat bogey hex. He left our compartment screaming like a little girl. After that, I went over to Lily and said, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter and this is James Potter, my brother, and Sirius Black. I'm so sorry that you ever had to meet Antonin Dolohov, he's a jerk, but i just want to let you know that not all witches or wizards are like that. Most of us are really nice, but the stupid bigotted ones give us all a bad rep. I hope we become good friends." I hugged her and she smiled back at me.

"Thank you for the advice. I do hope you're right about Wizards and Witches, though. It would be absolutely horrible if all of them were like that foul git. Anyways, here is my friend Severus Snape. Is it okay if we sit in this compartment with you guys, too?" I nodded then looked at my brother with a glare that said if he didn't want them in our compartment then he could go and sit somewhere else. He put his hands up in surrender then said, out loud, "Wouldn't dream of it, sis." Lily, Severus, and Sirius all gave us weird looks.

"Jamie and I are magical twins, so we are closer than most siblings and definitely closer than muggle twins. We can communicate soundlessly, which I was just doing and why he answered, and we can feel eachother's especially strong emotions like fear, pain, love, and friendship. That is why magical twins almost always end up in the same circle of friends and why they feel a real need to always be close to one another. We're connected by our magic. These bonds can also form naturally, between two really close friends or siblings, but they usually aren't quite as strong. We have a stronger bond than most magical siblings do because our parents never made us do things that would separate us for really long periods of time." Everyone then looked at me oddly because I had said all of this in one breath.

I sighed and took a deep breath, but I was cut off by Sirius, "Wonderful! Well, I hope we are all in the same house, then. Even if we aren't, though, we definitely should hang out this school year. I want to be in Gryffindor, what about you guys?" And that's where the dream ended.

I remembered from my last life that the first time James had met Severus in the other timeline they had fought and ended up in a bitter rivalry that lasted until Severus was dead almost twenty years after James was already dead. I woke up very abruptly and Jamie was trying to calm me down, apparently I had been sleep walking/running and was now in front of the Potter house and about to jump in the fountain that contained two fairies: a boy and a girl who were playing in the water and the spurts of water came from the tips of their wings. He said, "Thank Merlin you woke up, I was afraid you would jump in the fountain and drown. Mum and Dad are out here too" I turned around after Jamie let me out of his bear hug and was engulfed in another bear hug by my mum, then another one after that by my dad.

"We were so worried, you weren't responding to anything we said or did and you weren't waking up." Mum said this.

"Yeah, sorry. I had a weird dream. It's almost 2 AM, so why don't we just go back into the house and back to sleep." I may or my not have used a Compulsion Charm on my parents that night to get them to drop the matter.

They nodded and we all went back into the house and up to our rooms. Jamie turned on me as soon as we were back in our room, "Alright, what really happened?"

I sighed and began telling him my dream, "I think it may have been a vision of what is going to happen on the train ride to Hogwarts in five months. I remember you're meeting with Severus from one of his memories in my previous life. It was nothing like this at all. You guys hated eachother upon meeting and you made fun of him almost every school day from first year through seventh year. I really hope that that doesn't happen this time. If it did, I think you and I would grow apart because i know that he isn't all bad, in my time he became a double agent for the Order of the Pheonix after you and Lily were murdered by Voldemort. I'm hoping to turn him more towards the good side before he can even join Voldemort. I know, Voldemort isn't powerful yet, but he will be gaining power all through our schooling and I'm hoping we can defeat him before he becomes so powerful that it will be near-impossible to. He will be a very helpful ally to my cause. I hope that you get along together and help me to nurture him so that he isn't a bitter Death Eater like he was in my time. Do you think you can help me?"

He nodded and then we went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was August 24th when we finally went back-to-school shopping. Jamie and I convinced Mum to come with us to Diagon Alley. We flooed there after getting dressed and eating breakfast. I was wearing a blue day dress with a really tiny flower print on it, my sphinx necklace, a sapphire sculpted tiara (It was made from one huge piece of sapphire and then sculpted to look like a tiara), and a pair of blue ballet flats with a large bow on the toe. James was wearing a blue jumper and navy blue cargo pants. Mum was wearing a set of silver, flowing, dress robes that looked almost like liquid silver. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, everyone turned towards us and most of the Purebloods and Half-bloods bowed to us. I really was not used to this, people bowing to us. We weren't exactly royalty, as I stated earlier, but we were the closest thing our world had to royalty. Dad also happened to be the Minister of Magic (A/N: I know that it never actually says this in the books, but I'm taking creative license with it), so he was very well-known, even to the Muggleborns. Mum went over and greeted Tom, the manager of the Leaky, then we all went into Diagon Alley for our school supplies.

First, we went to Madame Malkin's for our robe fittings. I was being fitted while Jamie was being measured. I got six sets of black school robes, two black cloaks: one with silver fastenings and one with gold fastenings, five sets of dress robes in various colors, and two custom-made dresses: one was blue, floor-length, and looked like water as opposed to cloth, and the other was a magnificent multi-colored dress that went to my knees and had hundreds of thousands of colors in it if you looked hard enough. I thought they were all very beautiful. Jamie also bought six sets of black school robes, two black cloaks: same as mine, but less feminine and more manly, and five sets of dress robes in varying colors.

After we left Madame Malkin's we went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Jamie went first and he got an 8 ½ inch maple wood wand with a unicorn heart string core after trying out three other wands. I tried four wands before getting to my old wand, but that one didn't work for me anymore. I was almost heartbroken. I tried another three wands before Ollivander said, "Try this one. I didn't make it, it's older than I am actually, but it might fit you well." And he had the oddest look in his eye as he said this. I picked it up and sparks flew everywhere, Jamie told me later that as soon as I picked it up there was a miniature fireworks show above my head. It was an 11 ¾ inch wand made of oak that had a Gryffin feather. Only wand in the world made with a Gryffin feather, and it chose me. After that, mum paid for the wands and we headed into Gringotts so that Jamie and I could get spending money of our own for the year.

At Gringotts, we went up to a goblin and mum gave him the key. After that, another goblin came to escort us down into the bowels of the bank to where the oldest vaults were. We each got 100 galleons out along with 10 sickles and 10 knuts.

We then left Gringotts and went to the Apothecary to get potions supplies. This went by very quickly as we only got the items on our list from here. Next we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium for Jamie and I to get owls. As soon as we got there though, I decided to try a different familiar, perhaps another cat. So I begged mum to let me get a cat instead of an owl and she said sure, but that that wouldn't get me out of writing homee to her at least once a month. At the Magical Menagerie I fell in love with a cute little cat-like thing that reminded me so much of Crookshanks. I went up to one of the employees and asked what the animal's name was and she said, "Kriniara. She's been here a while and nobody seems very interested in her because she is very violent. We actually had to remove her from the pen with all of the other cats and cat-like creatures in it. This here is a purebred Kneazle. If it likes you, it will stay with you forever and help you in your endeavors. If she doesn't, she'll run away first chance she gets and never come back. So, do you wanna pet her?" I nodded, "Good, good. Alright, here wear these gloves, good job. Wow! She seems to actually like you. You know what, she likes you, so how about i give you a discount. She's normally 15 galleons, but I'll give her to you for 10." I looked over at my mum and she nodded signifying that it was okay, "Alrighty then, Come over here and I can ring you up. Oh, and It'll be another five galleons for your start-up kit which includes a carrier, brush, a 6-month supply of food, and a collar which can be inscribed with anything you want it to say for free. Thank you very much. Come Again!" I bought the start-up kit too because I knew it would probably cost more to buy all those items separately than it did to buy it all together. After buying our pets, we went back out to the Alley and headed over to the bookstore. There we got all of the necessary reading texts for the year along with extra reading material which I thought we might read during our free time. On our way out of the bookstore, we ran into Remus Lupin. I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter. I'll be a first year at Hogwarts next week. What about you? Oh, and this is my twin brother, James Potter." I smiled at him. I knew he was shyy, but I also decided we would be friends and James would be really close with Remus the way he was with Sirius in the last timeline.

"Oh, um, hi? I'm Remus Lupin. I'm also going to be a first-year at Hogwarts. Do you guys wanna find eachother at the train station?"

"Sure, why not. You seem pretty cool. See you on the 31st!" James said then he dragged me out of the store to meet up with our mum. Mum said, "Do you two wanna go to Florean Fortescue before we leave? You can pick out whichever ice cream flavor you want." We both nodded, "Alright, here's some money for you two. Go off to Florean's and I'll meet you there in a half an hour." We nodded and she turned around and walked away, presumably to do some errands of her own.

"Yay! Lets go. We might get to meet more people in our year!" I said and then I was the one dragging Jamie this time.

On the way over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, we ran into a person one could only assume to be Sirius Black, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter. I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts next week. You look about the same age as me. Are you going into first year too? Oh, and by the way this is my twin brother, James Potter."

Sirius looked slightly amazed that this small girl, me, had just come up and started talking to him and asking him questions. "Um... hi I guess. I'm Sirius Black and yes i will be a firs year at Hogwarts next week. Well, I have to go. My beast of a mother is looking for me and if I'm not where she told me to be she'll throw a fit."

"Alright, how about we meet up on the train. We'll be sharing a compartment and a few other people might be in it too. I'm sure you'll find us though. Goodbye!" James said just before Sirius turned around and ran towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Jamie and I then, finally, went to Florean Fortescue's and got ice cream. I got double chocolate chip cookie dough and Jamie got mint chocolate chip ice cream. Mum met us here about 15 minutes after we got here. She said that as soon as we were done with our ice cream we would go on home. We both agreed, of course, and finished up our ice cream fairly quickly. After that, we headed over to the Leaky Cauldron and Jamie flooed home first, then me, then Mum. All of our bags were already here because we had had the elves take them home fore us, so we just went back up to our room and got ready for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now August 31st, the day we would go to Hogwarts for the "first" time. For me, it would be the second time, but for all of the other first years it would be their first time. Jamie and I had packed our trunks yesterday and we were completely ready to leave for Kings' Cross Station as soon as we finished eating our breakfast which had consisted of Belgian waffles and maple syrup. It was delicious, but I was really excited about finally heading back to Hogwarts, so I don't think that I fully appreciated our last meal at home until Winter break. It was ten AM by the time we left the house. Dad and Mum apparated us to an alley near the train station with our trunks.

From there, we walked to Kings' Cross Station and headed to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Mum said, "All right, who wants to go first?" Jamie bobbed his head up and down excitedly so Mum then said, "Okay then. All you have to do is run at top speed through the barrier to get to platform nine and three quarters. Then you will move over to the side and wait for your sister to go through and meet you. After that, your father and I will come through to see you off. Alright, now, off you go." And then Jamie ran through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and saw, for the first time, the Hogwarts Express. After that, I ran through the barrier and saw it for my second first time. It was just how I remembered it: bright, shiny, scarlet, and very new-looking. Slightly newer-looking than it did in my previous time. Next, mum and dad came through the barrier, saw Jamie and I staring at the train, and came over and hugged the both of us.

"Mum, we won't be gone forever," James whined, "We'll be back at Christmas. Don't worry we'll be fine." He grinned at me as if to say 'Yeah, we will be fine, but I never said anything about trouble...' I grinned back at him to say 'Too true, too true. But, we can't get into too much trouble, or else one of the teachers will tell our parents and we will have any and all freedom taken away from us as soon as we get back home.'

"I know, I know, but my two little babies are growing up and leaving me. I'm just a bit emotional right now. I love you both very much and from now on, I am going to see much less of you. You two have to write me at least every other week. No complaining. I want you to stay in touch with your father and I while you are at school, and this is how that is going to happen." We both nodded and that was the end of that. We said the rest of our goodbyes to our parents and then we both went up to the Hogwarts Express arm-in-arm. I felt like we were invincible, and I'm sure that this was exactly how things were supposed to be. It just felt so right.

We boarded the train and walked purposefully towards the back so that we could claim our own compartment. Once we got to the back, Jamie opened the last compartment's door, peaked his head in, and saw that it was empty. Then, he opened the door all of the way and said, "After you." with a big grin towards me.

We settled down into our new compartment and I pulled a book out of my bag while Jamie was day-dreaming and absentmindedly twirling my hair around his finger. (We were both sitting on the same bench, allowing this to be possible) After about five minutes of reading, a boy with black, curly hair walked into our compartment and stated, "I'm Sirius Orion Black, a first year. And you two are?"

James and I grinned at eachother, going for a Weasley-twin type thing. We then said, "We are the two Potter twins. We're both first years," in unison. Then James stopped and I continued, "My name is Hermione Rheanan Potter, Jamie's twin sister, but you can either call me Hermione, Hermie, Herms, or Mione. I won't answer to anything else unless I've approved it, got it?" I looked right at him with my piercing gaze. He nodded, then Jamie took his turn speaking, "I am James Charlus Potter, Hermione's twin brother, and you can call me James. The only person allowed to call me Jamie is Hermione, so don't even think about it. Anyways, do you play Quidditch?" Sirius nodded and they launched into a discussion about quidditch: the most boring topic ever in my mind. Sure it was fun to play sometimes, but talking about it constantly, nonstop, got incredibly annoying. I went back to reading my book.

I was reading: A Beginner's Guide to Old Magic. It was an especially thrilling read, as I planned on imbuing Jamie's necklace that he gave to me with Old Magic and Great Magics as soon as possible. I wanted it to be an: emergency portkey, magic source (it could hold magic so that i would be able to quickly replenish my magic stores), have a permanent invisibility charm that could be switched on or off and allow the wearer to become invisible with it, and also let me communicate instantly with whomever I needed to (like a walkie-talkie, but I would be in charge of who could hear what we said and the range would be infinite). I knew this project would take quite some time, but I needed something to do in my copious amounts of free-time at Hogwarts that i was sure to have, seeing as I had already taken all of these classes, knew the curriculum backwards and forwards, and had passed this in my previous life.

I read for about two more minutes before a sandy-haired boy came into our compartment. He seemed very shy, so I decided to introduce myself to him, "Hi! I'm Hermione Rheanan Potter, a first year and Jamie's twin sister, but you can either call me Hermione, Hermie, Herms, or Mione. I won't answer to anything else unless it's run by myself first. What's your name?"

Oh, I think I may have scared him. Poor Remus. He said, "Um, I'm Remus John Lupin, also a first year. Who's Jamie?" He looked a bit confused and then I realised I hadn't introduced them yet.

Jamie turned around and decided that now would be the perfect time to speak up, "I am. Although, I would prefer it if you call me James, only Hermione is allowed to call me Jamie. We're twins. My full name is James Charlus Potter. Oh, and this is my new friend, Sirius Orion Black." Sirius nodded towards Remus to show his acknowledgement. Then we all settled back into our previous activities.

After these introductions, Lily and Severus came into our compartment and sat down before continuing their discussion. Next thing we knew, the train was leaving the station. Soon after that, Antonin Dolohov, a future Death Eater, came barging into our compartment. He sneered at all of us, and then began insulting Lily. James, and Sirius stood up for Lily Evans when Antonin Dolohov did this and called her a mudblood. I was so proud of them, and of course, I was also standing up for Lily and pointing a wand in Antonin's face. He said, "What do you think you can do, blood traitor? You're better than she is, but not by much!" He cackled and that was when I hit him with a very nasty bat bogey hex. It had the added bonus of ending with ruptured pustules anytime someone tried to take away my hex. He left our compartment screaming like a little girl. After that, I went over to Lily and said, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter and this is James Potter, my twin brother, and Sirius Black. I'm so sorry that you ever had to meet Antonin Dolohov, he's a jerk, but I just want to let you know that not all witches or wizards are like that. Most of us are really nice, but the stupid bigoted ones give us all a bad rep. I hope we become good friends." I hugged her and she smiled back at me.

"Thank you for the advice. I do hope you're right about Wizards and Witches, though. It would be absolutely horrible if all of them were like that foul git. Anyways, here is my friend Severus Snape. Is it okay if we sit in this compartment with you guys, too?" I nodded then looked at my brother with a glare that said if he didn't want them in our compartment then he could go and sit somewhere else. He put his hands up in surrender then said, out loud, "Wouldn't dream of it, sis." Lily, Severus, Remus, and Sirius all gave us weird looks.

"Jamie and I are magical twins, so we are closer than most siblings and definitely closer than muggle twins. We can communicate soundlessly, which I was just doing and why he answered, and we can feel eachother's especially strong emotions like fear, pain, love, and friendship. That is why magical twins almost always end up in the same circle of friends and why they feel a real need to always be close to one another. We're connected by our magic. These bonds can also form naturally, between two really close friends or siblings, but they usually aren't quite as strong. We have a stronger bond than most magical siblings do because our parents never made us do things that would separate us for really long periods of time." Everyone then looked at me oddly because I had said all of this in one breath.

****I sighed and took a deep breath, but I was cut off by Sirius, "Wonderful! Well, I hope we are all in the same house, then. Even if we aren't, though, we definitely should hang out this school year. I want to be in Gryffindor, what about you guys?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I felt that I owed at least something to my readers after making everyone wait this long. Testing should be done soon, so I should be able to spend more time writing as we get closer to Summer. Let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

We got off the train and heard Hagrid calling, "First year, first years, over here!" Jamie, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and I all headed towards Hagrid. He waited for the rest of the 1st years and then we headed over towards the lake. Once there, we got onto the boats. He waited for the rest of the first years and then we headed towards the Black there, we got onto the boats. Hagrid announced, "Three to a boat. N more!" So Jamie, Sirius, and I all got in one boat and Lily, Severus, and Remus went in the other one. Jamie whispered nervously to me, "What will we do if we're in different houses? We promised Mum and Dad that we would look after eachother! How will we do that if we aren't together?"

Sirius looked over at us and then realized what was going on and turned away again to give us some privacy. "Don't worry. We'll be together if we want it badly enough. And remember, the Sorting Hat takes all your thoughts into consideration, including the ones where we want to be together. And besides nothing has been able to separate us before, we're not about to let some hat separate us now, are we?" I looked back at him, beginning to feel nervous now.

Sirius decided that now was the time to chime in, "We're here. This is going to be our home for the next seven years." Jamie looked up and gaped in awe. I knew that, even though this was my second 1st time, it was still just as magical, if not moreso, than the real first time I had seen the castle like this. We docked on the side of the lake closest to the Hogwarts entrance and got out of the boats. McGonagall was waiting for us here on the steps, She said the exact same thing to us as she had in my original timeline, so I decided to zone out after the first sentence although I was glad to know that at least this never changed, no matter what time you were in. She went back inside to see if they were ready yet for the Sorting Ceremony. We all began talking, Jamie unconsciously pulling me closer to himself until we were practically glued together. Sirius began talking with Remus, who had moved nearer to us at the same time Lily and Severus had. Lily, Severus, and I talked about Muggle literature. James eventually joined in on Sirius and Remus's conversation about Quidditch while still keeping me as close as possible.

After about ten more minutes, McGonagall came back out and announced that we were about to go into the Great Hall to be Sorted. She turned and briskly walked back the way she came after motioning for us to follow her. We did and I held my head high, nose in the air, while Jamie, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Severus walked nervously behind me. I already knew that the Hat would take my opinion into consideration to be weighed most heavily in my Sorting, so I knew I had no reason to worry. I couldn't just flat out tell Jamie, "Don't worry, I've already done this before. The Hat will put you where you want to be, and if we want to be together, then we will be together." because, even though I had already told him of my future, I couldn't ruin this for him. Half the fun of the Sorting was that you weren't sure what exactly they would make you do. None of the older kids would tell their siblings, and neither would the parents. It was an age old tradition that might have even come from the Founders' Time.

Anyway, we all arranged ourselves in a single-file line at the front of the Great Hall, facing the Staff table. McGonagall put down the three-legged stool with a battered old hat on it. The hat began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone was clapping at the end of it. Now came the part which had all of us 1st years nervous: the Sorting. "Black, Sirius" was the first name McGonagall called. I squeezed his hand in reassurance before he went up to the stool. The hat was on his head for a while before it shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped, but looked a bit confused. The Slytherins looked downright murderous when I glanced at their table. Especially Bellatrix. I smiled at Sirius and gave him a thumbs-up as he passed us on his way to his new table.

A few more people went up before it was Lily Evans's turn. "Evans, Lily" She squeezed Severus's hand before heading on up to the Sorting Hat and I tried to smile encouragingly at her before she turned away from us and went up to the Hat. It sat on her head for a split second before it shouted the same thing it had for Sirius: "Gryffindor!"

There were a few more people in each of the houses before the next person whose future I actually cared about. "Lupin, Remus" was called and I smiled at him before he made his way up to the Sorting Hat. It rested on his head for a bit longer than Lily, but shorter than it had for Sirius before shouting out "Gryffindor!" Again, there were a few more into each house before they got to another one I cared about: me.

"Potter, Hermione" I glanced over at Jamie and hugged him before squeezing his hand one more time and going up to the Sorting Hat myself. (Sorting Hat=Italics Hermione's thoughts= Bold) So, you're a time-traveler then Miss Potter, or shall I say Granger? I was thoroughly shocked that the Hat knew this Yes Miss Granger, I even know that about you. Now, where were you the !st time around? Gryffindor Would you like to remain in that house? Yes. Very well, but for the record, you also would have done well in any of the other houses, especially Slytherin. Alright, "Gryffindor!"

I got up off the stool shakily and walked back to the Gryffindor table which I knew so well. Also, I gave Jamie a thumbs-up on my way back. "Potter, James" was the next thing called. I had just sat down across from Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans when the hat called out "Gryffindor!" yet again. His Sorting was much faster than mine-less than a second long. We all jumped up and cheered for him. He came over to our table wearing a face-splitting grin. As soon as he got over, he sat down next to me and whispered in my ear, "You were right, sis, we had nothing to worry about. I'm so glad we're in Gryffindor together."

Next up was Snape. "Snape, Severus" was called and he went on up to the Sorting Hat. They conversed for a few minutes before the Hat finally yelled out "Slytherin!" Lily looked incredibly downtrodden when the Hat called pout its decision. I looked over at James and, using our silent communication, said, "I'm sorry I couldn't change this, but maybe it won't be too bad. We can still influence him towards the Light, or at least the Grey. I won't let him betray us. Don't worry. We'll handle it." And then there were three more people Sorted: two to Ravenclaw, one to Hufflepuff. After that, Dumbledore went back up to the podium and everyone quickly grew silent. He then announced, "Welcome First Years, and welcome back to everyone else. I have a few announcements to make. One: the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Should I, or any other staff member, find you trying to get into the Forbidden Forest without permission, there willo be severe consequences. Also, we have, over the summer, acquired a new addittion to the school grounds known as the Whomping Willow. Please try not to get too close to it as its branches could severely injure you. Thank you. And now, let the Feast begin!"

As he said the last sentence, the food and drinks appeared on all five of the tables (A/N: 4 student tables and 1 staff table). At the appearance of the food, everyone began piling their plates with all of their favorites and talking loudly to eachother so they could hear eachother above everyone else. Jamie began piling his plate and I fleetingly thought, at least these boys have better table manners than Ronald did. He was a pig when it came to food. Sirius, Remus, and Lily all seemed to be eating their food as well, so I chose my food and began eating as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:I'm so sorry about my last update. two of my reviewers pointed out that it was the same as one of the previous chapters, so I righted it as quickly as possible. To make up for it (and the lack of updates recently) here is another chapter. Enjoy and Review! :)**

At the end of the Feast the older students began getting up and heading to their Common Rooms. As this was happening, each House's Prefects would stand up and gather the First Year students around them to herd them to their Common Rooms. Gryffindor was no different. Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who I recognized from a photo of the original Order Sirius had shown me, begun herding the 1st years to the Common Room. They were joking and laughing with all the students near them, trying to make them feel more at home, while also taking away some of their nervousness. I decided that I would have to introduce myself and Jamie to them in the Common Room tonight.

Jamie and I were near to the back of everyone on the way to the Common Room. I knew this castle, especially this path, so well I could walk it blindfolded. Hogwarts didn't seem to have changed much since I went here, 20 years in the future. I'm glad to know some things never changed. I needed to talk to Jamie tonight, to figure out how everything would work out this year.

We finally reached the Common Room and I pulled Jamie over to a corner with a few very comfortable beanbag chairs before non-verbally muffliato-ing the area so we could talk. Jamie decided to start first, "Can you believe how cool this is? I'm so happy we're in the same House and ecstatic that we're in Gryffindor! And, how cool is our password? It's 'Lion's Rule' for crying out loud! I am in complete awe."

I looked at how excited he was and I knew that some of it was rubbing off on me. So, against my better judgement, I ended up giving in and being just as enthusiastic as he was, "Yeah, it's really awesome. But, Jamie, what if I can't sleep, or I have nightmares that wake my new roommates up. I'm sure they won't appreciate being woken up at 2 AM to my bloodcurdling screams and yells of terror. They'll probably think I was tortured, which is true, although it wasn't in this lifetime. How will I explain that away? I can't just go around telling people I'm from the future where I just happened to be tortured countless times and I'm surprised I'm not insane yet. Oh yeah, and the reason you can't see my scars is that they';re gone. Left behind on my old body when I became Hermione Potter. Do you even realize that by becoming Hermione Potter, I had to give up more than just my soul? I had to give up my identity! And now I'm going to change the entire world as I knew it - hopefully for the better - and try to come out of this alive and with as many other lives spared as possible." I began crying at this point, "Do... you... even... realize... how bad... everything was? Almost... everyone I knew... was dead. Some had even... been tortured... into insanity... before... being murdered. How... am I supposed to... keep my hope … after going through that? The only thing that is still driving me to brighten the future is that I have you. You can help me and, if I fail or die, you can carry on my quest. You truly are the best brother ever. Thank you so much Jamie-Poo. I love you."

I was very emotional at this point, so Jamie just went with an, "I love you too, Rhea." He had been comforting me this whole time while I cried on him. His shirt was completely soaking by now from my tears. I was so glad that, in this time at least, I had a brother like him. He was someone I could count on. Maybe someday I would even tell him what went on at Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix, but then again, maybe I wouldn't.

I was calming down enough now that I could breathe steadily and stop myself from hyperventilating. I took the wards and silencing charms off our little corner of the Common Room then kissed Jamie on the forehead and dragged him over to the couches where Sirius, Remus, Fabian, and Gideon were sitting. They were talking about pranks. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were twins, like Jamie and I, except that they were both boys and identical. Anyway, when Jamie and I came over to the couches and chairs directly in front of the fireplace where they were they immediately moved over for us. Fabian and Gideon were lounging on a couch together while Remus was sitting haphazardly in a wingback chair. Sirius was taking up more than half of the other couch for himself by having his long legs, for an eleven-year-old, stretched out across it. When we came over Sirius pulled his feet off the couch and stretched them out in front of himself instead. I sat down in the middle and Jamie sat down on the edge, drawing me into his side. He was probably afraid I would break down and cry again, although I knew the time for that was over.

We laughed and talked with eachother , after i had introduced myself and Jamie, for the next hour until it was 10 PM and lights out. I said goodbye and goodnight to the boys before kissing Jamie on the forehead, hugging him in reassurance, and going up the girls' stairs that led to my new dormitory. It was the third on the left where I would meet the other 1st Year Girls.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for having two author's notes in one chapter, but if you could just let me know who you want Hermione to end up with in this story (in a review, or a PM) that would be great. I'll try to set up a poll on my profile, but I'm not sure how well it will work. Just let me know, though. She honestly could end up with pretty much anyone, so all suggestions are helpful. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I entered the dormitory and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was the same one which I occupied 20 years into the future. I decided to pick the same bed i had before, the one by the window which faced towards the door so that I could always see who was coming in and who was leaving. There were four of us in the dormitory: Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Dorcas Meadowes, along with myself (of course). We all pushed our beds together a bit to form a horseshoe-like shape so that we could talk with eachother better. We all changed into our pajamas - I wore my blue lightweight cotton shorts and tanktop, Lily wore the same thing in green, Marlene wore a buttercup yellow nightgown, and Dorcas wore a silk button-up nightshirt and pants which were maroon. We all sat on our beds and talked with eachother for awhile.

Lily was talking with Dorcas about the classes they were taking and showing off a few of the spells they had learned from our Standard Book of Spells: Year 1 to eachother. Lily had, of course, read through the entire textbook for each and every one of her classes already, as had I, so she knew more than Dorcas and was teaching her a few of the spells. lily had most likely read the books so that she wouldn't feel behind, being a muggleborn and all, just as I had done my real 1st year at Hogwarts. This time though, I had read the books for a different reason: to make sure the magic I did in classes wasn't too far ahead of this time. Marlene and I both rolled our eyes, having watched lily and Dorcas talking and showing off for several minutes now, so we started our own conversation, "So, Hermione, do you have any siblings? What are they like? How old are they? Are you close? Do they go to Hogwarts? Do you miss them? Are you close with your parents? Do you miss them? Are you excited to be starting Hogwarts? I know I am. I have no siblings, I'm an only child. i miss my parents, but I'm really happy to finally be away at Hogwarts. I've heard so many stories about this school from my parents. My mum's a witch and my dad's a wizard. I'm so excited because I'll finally be allowed to do magic." She said all of this in one breath.

I decided to start answering some of her questions now, "Yes I do have a sibling. A brother, actually. He's my twin - we're fraternal obviously - and he's in Gryffindor too. Again, our year of course. We're really close. Tonight will be our first night not sleeping in the same room - same bed actually - ever. We're really close, but I'm afraid that we might make friends that dislike eachother and grow apart. We're also really close with our parents because they had been trying so hard to have children, and we were their last chance before our mum got too old. They don't spoil us, but we do get doted on sometimes. I'm really happy to be here at Hogwarts for the same reason as you. I can't wait to be allowed to do magic." Lily and Dorcas had quieted down and now had tuned in to our conversation. Lily then explained that she had a sister, and they used to be really close too, but ever since she found out about magic, her sister has been avoiding her. Dorcas said that she had an older sister, Kaitlyn, who was a 5th year Prefect, and a brother, Matthew, who was in 3rd year. Kaitlyn is in Ravenclaw and Matthew is in Gryffindor.

By the time this conversation was done, it was just after 11. We had spent an hour getting ready for bed and talking. We decided to go to sleep now so we wouldn't fall asleep in classes tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning: this chapter will have violence. If that makes you squeamish, skip this chapter and go to the next one.**

_We were running through the forest. Harry had broken the taboo by saying Voldemort's name and now Snatchers were after Harry, Ron, and I. They kept gaining ground and I knew we wouldn't be able to outrun them forever, even if it was our only hope. We had to get out of here and throw them off our trail somehow, and we had to do it now. I sent an Impedimenta shooting from my wand to the people chasing us. I heard a thump and chanced a glance behind us. One down, four to go. We wouldn't make it. I couldn't bring down four Snatchers, not without help, and I knew Harry and Ron didn't have the power to help. They were running for their lives and, while their endurance may have been better than mine, I had m ore spell knowledge, so I could use spells that wouldn't drain too much of my magic. Crap! While I was thinking, they had gotten closer - a lot closer. I could feel someone's breathing on the back of my neck. He grabbed me at the same time two others grabbed Harry and Ron. I quickly shot a swelling hex at Harry, hoping they wouldn't recognize him._

_We were brought to Malfoy Manor and Harry and Ron were thrown into the dungeons while Bellatrix decided to "question" me for information - her preferred form of questioning was torture. She used the Cruciatus Curse on me for a solid 15 minutes before dropping it. My throat was dry and my voice was hoarse from all the screaming I'd been doing. Then she moved on to using knives. She cut an M into my arm, followed by a U and then a D. I was screaming before, but now I had been reduced to whimpering. She used a knife infused with Dark Magic. This way there would be no question about it, it would scar. She continued on with her carving of my skin, writing the B-L-O-O before I tuned back in to what she was saying, "... and now you'll always have something to remember me by, you filthy little mudblood. For the rest of your life you will know what a weak, filthy, cowardly, powerless person you really are. You will see this," She held up my arm with the unfinished word MUDBLOOD crudely carved onto it, "every day for the rest of your pathetic little life and remember how helpless and weak you were, you bitch." She spat in my face before carving the last letter, the D. I sighed in relief, thinking my torture was finally over, but we were far from it. She heard this then sneered at me, "You think I'm done, you filthy mudblood whore? Well I'm not. Crucio!" I screamed again, writhing in pain, convulsing wildly. Blood was gushing from my arm..._


	13. Chapter 13

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Hermione!" I woke up and froze, realizing I must have been screaming in my sleep. I did that sometimes, which was a large part of the reason why Jamie and I still shared a bed. When I was having a nightmare he could usually wake me up and calm me now he was in the Boys' Dormitory and would be trying to climb up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory any minute now to check on me. Whenever I had nightmares he could tell because of our Bond. The really strong emotions (pain, love, etc) filtered through. So he was probably trying to get to me so he could calm me down and comfort me.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: **__**Hi everybody, sorry it's been so long since my last update, I hope this long chapter somewhat makes up for it. :)**_

**James' POV**

I woke up cold, in pain, and shaking. I knew immediately that Rhea, my Rhea, was in trouble. I had to get to her. She must have had another one of her nightmare-memories from Before (Before being before she came to this time). I was gasping for breath, stumbling out of bed, pulling on my shoes, and trying to get out the door. Remus and Sirius woke up and Peter was dead asleep. I really didn't care what they thought: Rhea was hurt. I almost didn't hear Sirius ask, "What's going on?" but I did, so I shot him back a quick reply, "Rhea, she's hurt. I can feel it. I have to get to her." And I ran out of our Dormitory and down the stairs. I remembered what Fabian and Gideon had told me about how the stairs were charmed to turn into a slide as soon as any male stepped foot on it, but how they were sure I would figure out some way around it, eventually. But I didn't have time. Rhea needed me now! So I used a quick _Levicorpus_ charm to levitate myself up the stairs. I got to the top and just followed my built-in sense of direction. I was hoping it wouldn't fail me now, not when I most needed it. It didn't. I ran towards the third door on the left, somehow knowing Rhea was in there. I barged in and saw 3 girls, startled by my appearance, trying (and failing) to comfort Rhea. Marlene was hugging her close, Dorcas was singing a lullaby to Rhea, and Lily was smoothing Rhea's hair in an attempt to calm her. I ran over to Rhea and asked, "Rhea, are you okay? What happened? Don't worry. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you." Dorcas, Marlene, and Lily moved back a little bit, obviously noticing that Hermione was calming down a bit now that I was here. "Was it that dream again?" She nodded, still gulping for air, "The one where - " She shoved her hand over my mouth. Oh! She must not want her new roommates to hear this. Okay then, "Rhea, come with me. We'll go back up to my dorm and you can stay with me tonight, okay?" She nodded.

**Hermione's POV**

I was so happy he was here. It calmed me quite a bit to know I could count on him and, hopefully, I would never have to go through that again. He would protect me and I wouldn't be tortured anytime soon I decided I would come back here in the morning to get dressed and explain to my roommates what happened just now. I quickly said, "Goodbye Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas. I'll be back in the morning. Thank you for helping me." And quickly left with Jamie in tow.

Once we were out of the room, Jamie asked, "Alright, which dream was it?"

I shiver and say, "The one about Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor where she carves that _word_ into my arm. The scar from her went away when I came back, but sometimes its almost like I can still feel it. Like, if I run my hand across my arm, I'll still feel the bumps of the letters of that awful word." We cross over to the stairs that will lead to the boys' dormitory.

"Well, you're fine now. You're safe, that's all that matters. And, on the plus side, we can make sure Bellatrix harms many fewer people than she did in your time. Look, we're her. This is my new room." We walked inside and I was met with three boys. One had brown hair and was asleep, one boy with sandy blonde hair and golden-yellow eyes, and another boy who had black hair and gray eyes. I recognized Remus and Sirius from the train and the day at Diagon. "Hi." I said. Jamie motioned for me to move towards his bed, so I did. I sat on the foot of the only unoccupied bed left which I assumed to be James's. Sirius spoke first, "Why the hell did you leave, James? She looks fine to me."

Jamie growled at him, yes he physically growled, "I left because I could feel that my younger, twin, sister was in excruciating pain. She had a nightmemoria (AN: I made this up. In my mind, it means a memory you relive during nighttime-thus turning it into a nightmare. But the twist is that whatever you felt in that memory is magnified by 10)." Sirius and Remus both gasped. Nightmemorias were very rare and very few people ever had them. Therefore, if you are like me and have torture nightmemorias, you will feel 10x the pain you did when you actually lived it. Most people who even had nightmemorias had **good** ones and would wake up in the morning happy and blissful. That is why people want them. I've got the bad kind. It's awful. "You can feel her pain even in a nightmemoria?" This question was from Remus.

"Well, normally, I can, but tonight she shielded it from me." Now Jamie turned to me, "What were you thinking? Shielding from me during a nightmemoria? Really? You know that that just means I'll get to you later. It will take longer before I can help you. I love you and I hate to see you in pain, but it's even worse when you try to hide it from me, Rhea." I could see that he was on the verge of tears. So, I did what any good sister would do. i unshielded myself and hugged him. Now he would feel exactly what I feel. I was still shaking from the after-shocks and pain of the Cruciatus Curse and he stumbled backwards from the sheer force of my pain. Now we were both sitting on the bed and I decided I may have to modify some memories eventually.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" They nodded. So, I silenced the room, making sure Peter's bed was outside of the barrier, and then I began my story. I told them everything. And then I told them what happened at Malfoy Manor and what Bellatrix did to me. While telling them I left out all last names and most first names. I didn't want them thinking they had to die, because they didn't. I was here to change everything. It had begun the day Hermione Rheanan Potter, myself, was born into this world. I would make sure that far fewer people would die in this war than they had in my time. Jamie looked so furious that I thought he might do something stupid, like getting lost in Hogwarts on the way to the Slytherin Common Rooms to murder Bellatrix for what she had done to e in my original timeline. Sirius looked like he wanted to punch something. I had accidentally let slip Bellatrix's name while explaining what happened. At the point where i mentioned Fenrir Greyback though, Remus looked like he wanted to puke. A lot. Remus knew what Greyback was capable of-he was the one who had turned him-he knew how much worse my story could get. I kept talking, and told of how we escaped via Dobby the hose-elf and how he died right after saving Harry, Ron, Luna, Ollivander, Griphook, and myself. Then I told them about the Horcruxes (Gringott's) and how we escaped on a dragon. They were all dumbfounded at all of the adventures I had had. I had already told James the basics, but I hadn't gone into this much detail about anything. I talked about all of this for about two hours, so it was now 3:30 AM and we were all yawning quite a bit. Sirius, Remus, and James were all staring at me open-mouthed. They couldn't believe I had been on all of these adventures. I said, "I'm tired now, and we have classes in a few hours, so why don't we go to sleep now. I can answer some of your questions in the morning. But, I do want to warn you that there are some things I just can't tell you. Also, I want to tell you why I came back to this particular time. A very close friend of mine, Harry, was destined to defeat Voldemort. He was James's son. I came back to make sure that Voldemort is dead long before Harry is ever born. I want to give him a better life than the one he had in my previous timeline. Now, goodnight everyone." And then I layed down on Jamie's bed, pulled the covers up to my chin, and wordlessly/wandlessly cast the _Nox_ spell to turn off the lights.

I heard scrambling and the rustling of bedsheets and duvets before Jamie got in bed too and I promptly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I figured that people would want shorter ones more quickly than longer ones so spaced out. I will try to get the next one up again soon, but no promises. Hope everyone reads and reviews. Reviewing is definitely worth it because it makes me write a whole lot faster when I see new emails in my inbox telling me people reviewed my story. Also, I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite this story/me. Thanks. :) And ACTION!**

Jamie, Sirius, Remus, and I grew very close over the course of 1st year. I had effectively stopped them from becoming friends with Peter Pettigrew and putting their trust in him. During the 1st week of the school year, Remus had asked me if I knew his secret and when I said "yes" he was very depressed. He then asked me why i wasn't afraid of him like "normal" people were and to that i answered "Because I'm not a 'normal' person , Remus. I love you for you. You will grow up to be one of the greatest men I've ever known. I have a great deal of respect for you, but not fear. I've known you far too long to fear you. I think you should tell Sirius and James. If you don't want to, that's okay, but if you do then they'll still love you and consider you their friend. Don't worry though. I won't tell anyone your secret."And he said, "Thank you. I think I might tell them later. I will eventually tell them, don't worry. Thank you for not being afraid of me." We hugged and that was the end of that.

I got to know Fabian and Gideon better, they were a lot like Fred and George had been in my previous timeline. They looked like Fred and George a bit, too except Fabian and Gideon had a darker shade of red for their hair than the orange-y red Fred and George had had. They helped James, Sirius, Remus, and I with our pranks a lot. I had also gotten to know Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas, but we didn't hang out very often because usually I was with the Marauders, seeing as I _was_ one of the infamous Marauders.

After the 1st night, I had gone back to sleeping in my own room, but I would always put wards around my bed before I fell asleep. One to tell me if someone had entered my space, one to silence everything, and one to block my feelings from Jamie and his from me. For the first few weeks, we both felt odd at night from the loss of the connection we had had since we were born. After those first few weeks, though, everything went uch more smoothly.

* * *

It is now March 29th, the day before Jamie's and my birthday. We, the marauders, decided to sneak down to the kitchens after curfew and get some scrumptious birthday cake from the house elves. Jamie and I were turning twelve tomorrow! Sirius asked at 12:01 AM, "So, how does it feel to be twelve? You two are the last of the Marauders to turn 12, seeing as my birthday was in the fall and Remus's was the tenth. "

Jamie and I spoke in unison, "It feels amazing Sirius! We are all the same age again!"

We all talked and joked and ate. At around 3:00 AM we snuck back to Gryffindor Tower under Jamie's cloak. It was definitely a fun night. It also happened to be the first time any of us had snuck out after curfew, but we all knew it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
